The invention relates in general to airframe bodies and in particular to the guidance and control of airborne projectiles.
Numerous devices are known for the control and/or guidance of airframe bodies, such as projectiles. Steering devices for projectiles, for example, movable wings, flaps, and spoilers, may provide a disturbance to the airstream fluid flow path. By disturbing and redirecting the fluid flow path, a reactive moment is generated and imposed on the airframe body. The reactive moment may alter the angle of attack of the body, thereby changing the original flight trajectory.
Mechanical and electrical devices, such as hydraulic and electromagnetic systems, may actuate control surfaces on an airframe and direct the control surfaces into the airstream to provide a fluid flow disruption. Many guidance and control systems are expensive, complex, and may be difficult to package within the constraints of smaller projectiles. Hydraulic systems may not be feasible for smaller airframes due to space limitations, complexity, and cost.
Electromagnetic systems, particularly those using electromagnetic solenoids, may only be able to operate effectively at a lower frequency rate in the 1-15 Hz range. Such an electromagnetic system may drastically lose performance capability at frequency rates above approximately 25 Hz. Electromagnetic solenoids may require high power batteries to operate efficiently. Also, electromagnetic solenoids may only be able to actuate in one direction and may rely on a spring or other such device to return the solenoid to its home position.
A need exists for a control surface and actuator for an airframe body that may be simpler and less expensive than known control surfaces and actuators.